If She's the One, You'll Know ('A Year of SQ Holidays' fic)
by WickedPirate79
Summary: A Swan Queen Valentine's. Since their New Year's kiss, Emma and Regina had yet to find the time to have a proper first date. It's now Valentine's day and Emma is determined this date will happen.


a/n: Here is the 2nd in the series of one-shots I will am planning that is basically going to be 'A Year of Swan Queen Holidays'. This one is Valentine's. Each one-shot will be connected by timeline, yet should also hopefully remain their own entity. The first one got a great response so I do hope this one finds just as much love. :) Thanks for reading.

* * *

 **If She's the One, You'll Know**

 **(2nd in the 'A Year of Swan Queen Holidays' series)**

 **Valentine's Day...**

It had been a little over a month since that New Year's kiss on the beach. And while they both had meant every word said that night, and the kiss, deep inside it had also scared them slightly at the newly found hope. They both had been hurt so many times in the past from people who had supposedly loved them that it was hard to let go of that fear, unsure how to go from that moment.

They had talked it over a few nights after it happened and had decided that they would just take it slow and not rush into anything just because of the kiss. They had both waited for what seemed a lifetime to find that special someone who ignited their soul, what was a little more time? The problem was, it was becoming more and more awkward between them on their brief run ins with each other. They had attempted to make dates a couple times, however something had always come up to derail their plans.. But this time Emma refused to let anything get in their way. It was Valentine's Day and however cliché the holiday was, she wanted to spend it with Regina.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Sooo… see you at 7 then?" Emma asked as she held her phone with her shoulder while she searched the closet for something. "No other plans better pop up this time." She heard a chuckle on the other end of the line and it brought a smile to her face. "See you tonight."

"I look forward to it." Regina replied before they said their goodbyes and ended the call.

Emma shoved her phone back in her pocket and went back to searching as she heard the front door open. "Emma, are you home?" Mary Margaret's voice chimed as she walked in without waiting for a response.

The blonde grabbed the blanket she had been wanting and closed the closet door. Tossing it on the bed she headed out to see what her unexpected visitor wanted. "Hey."

Mary Margaret smiled as she stood there holding her son in her arms. "Hey. Just thought we would stop by and see how things are going."

"Same as the last time you asked me, when I saw you at the diner this morning." Emma commented as she walked up, Neal reaching his hands out for her to take him. She obliged his wants and took him from her mother, the boy latching on to her before taking his hand and playing with her necklace.

"Sorry, guess I'm still getting used to you not living with us anymore. You only moved in here last week. Our place just seems empty now." Mary Margaret admitted as she took in the new house. "You need more things in here for decoration. Maybe we could go shopping soon and see what we can find to make it feel homey."

"Well I never really had much growing up, so even though it doesn't feel it to you, the fact that it's mine makes it feel like a home to me." Emma stated with a hint of annoyance.

The pixie haired woman turned to look at her daughter with sadness in her eyes. "Oh, Emma. I didn't…"

"I know and it's fine." The blonde sighed but reassured her as they both walked into the living room. Emma placed Neal down on the floor and took a seat on the couch, grabbing one of his toys she kept at her place for when she kept him while David and Mary Margaret went out and gave it to him.

"But that's not the only reason I stopped by." Mary Margaret confessed as she sat down on the couch, watching her son bang his toy on the ground before shoving it in his mouth to teethe on it. "As I know you are aware, today is Valentine's Day and Charming has some big plan up his sleeve. We were wondering if you wouldn't mind watching Neal for us?"

"I um… actually have plans tonight, so I can't." Emma picked up the her brother's toy that he threw and handed it back to him.

"Oh… I, I didn't know you were seeing someone."

"I'm not. Or well, I am… I think, or I'm trying… it's complicated." Emma rambled before standing up and heading towards the kitchen. "Do you want something to drink?"

"Water is fine, thank you." Mary Margaret answered.

"Maybe you could ask Henry? He loves spending time with Neal." Emma offered when she returned, handing the glass of water to the other woman.

The short haired woman nodded in agreement and took a sip of her water. "True, and he could just watch him at our place. I'll give him a call later." She set her glass down on the table then regarded her daughter a moment before asking the question that was on her mind. "So who is this person that you're seeing? Is it Killian?"

"Definitely _not_ him. That was a big mistake and I would rather not deal with that again. I felt sorry for him at the time and just... it was a mistake."

Mary Margaret gave a sigh of relief. "Well that's one less worry," she partially mumbled to herself. "So, um… do I get to know who the mystery person is?" She inquired further. When the blonde didn't answer right away, she took another guess. "It wouldn't be a certain mayor of a town we both know would it?"

Emma glanced up with raised brow at her mother's suspicions, receiving a small, understanding smile from the pixie haired woman. "I'm not as dense or flighty as some people think." Mary Margaret started, tilting her head slightly as she regarded her daughter.

"How…" **  
**

"I'm not blind. You don't think I haven't noticed over the years, the looks you two give each other?" Mary Margaret questioned, not expecting an answer. "Don't get me wrong. At first, I really had hoped it was only my imagination but more recently I've come to understand and see differently." She took that moment and scooted closer in order to take her daughter's hand. "I've known Regina for a very long time, the good and definitely the bad. But what I've noticed when it comes to you, she has been willing to sacrifice herself time and time again." She paused and looked down a moment before continuing, giving Emma's hand a light squeeze. "You don't come across truer, selfless acts of love than that very often." She finished as she looked back up at her daughter with a soft motherly smile. "Just tread lightly. She's been hurt more times than not. We don't need another member of our family added to that list."

Emma let out a relieved sigh and chuckle. "I think being part of the 'Charming' family puts me on that list by default. And if not that, I'm pretty sure I'm already there from the whole 'Marian' fiasco." She stopped, a sincere determination came over her. "But maybe everything that happened was fate, forcing me to fix it. She wouldn't listen to others yet she would follow and listen to some lame dust a fairy threw into the air years ago? That's not the Regina I knew, and I wanted my Regina back."

" _Your_ Regina?"

"Eh… I mean the real Regina. Not.. I didn't… that's not…"

Mary Margaret smiled and let go of her daughter's hand, patting it before turning to pick up her son. "Well, Neal and I better go. It's almost time for his nap and I need to take care of a few things before tonight." Emma gave a quick nod and stood up to see them out. "And Emma…" Mary Margaret turned to her daughter as she stood in the front doorway. "If she's the one, you'll know." She gave her daughter those parting words of wisdom before turning and walking down the steps.

Emma closed the door but stood there with her hand still on the doorknob as those words echoed in her thoughts.

* * *

Regina stood there looking in the mirror by the entrance, deciding if she was satisfied with her appearance one last time. Emma had requested she wear something casual and not so 'Regina', whatever that meant. She wasn't sure if she should have taken offense to that or not; clearly the blonde didn't realize she could let her hair down on occasion just as much as anyone else. Amusement twinkled in her eyes with a twitch of a smile as she stared at her reflection thinking of the blonde.

"So, where are you off to?" Henry asked, coming to lean against the wall with his shoulder, arms folded casually across his chest.

The smile faded from the brunette's face as it settled into a neutral expression. "Just out." She answered, glancing over to her teenage son before looking down to search in her purse for her lipstick.

Henry regarded her for a moment, noting her attire. She definitely wasn't going to an official function dressed like that. For one, she had jeans on, which were so rarely seen that Henry thought it was even a myth that she owned any. She also wore a red, v-neck t-shirt that was properly tucked in and a casual, black vest. Doubtful she was trying to impress anyone, but at the same time, she wouldn't be wearing this just randomly. "So who is it?"

The question threw the brunette off guard and she stopped scrounging around in her purse to look over at her son with a raised brow. When she didn't answer him he repeated himself. "Who is it? Clearly you are going to meet someone, I just can't figure out who. It's not Robin is it?" Henry asked, scrunching his face in slight disgust.

"Gods no." Regina scoffed and turned back to continue searching for her lipstick. "Like I would give him another chance after everything. Ah here it is." She grabbed the lipstick, removing the top and fixing it to apply."

"Thank goodness." Henry mumbled lowly.

"What?" Regina paused, holding the lipstick mere inches from her lips as she glanced over at her son again.

Henry casually shrugged off the question and continued his own interrogation. "So… tell me."

The brunette ignored him at first and applied her lipstick, wiping the corner of mouth with her finger as she finished to perfection. "How about I make a deal with you?" She offered, putting the top back on the lipstick and dropping it into her purse before turning her attention to her son. "If all goes well tonight, I'll tell you tomorrow." The teenager thought it over and figured it was reasonable enough, giving a nod of agreement. "Alright then, leftovers are in the fridge. And David said he was stopping by to take you to their place so you can watch Neal for them." She gave him a kiss on his forehead; it didn't matter how old he was, she couldn't stop seeing him as her little Henry, not yet.

"Just be careful." He commented as she pulled away. Regina creased her brow, wondering what he meant exactly. "I just don't want to see you get hurt again," he stated, as if to answer the unspoken question.

That sentiment warmed Regina's heart, causing her to smile as she touched his cheek. "I don't think I will this time."

"Well, if they do… they're gonna have to answer to me." Henry squared his shoulders to stand taller, showing he meant every word.

"And I will make sure to let them know that." Regina chuckled lightly and kissed his other cheek. "Love you. Be good."

"You too." He gave her a grin before hugging her. She closed her eyes, cherishing the hug. They had come a long way from that boy who wanted nothing to do with her because she was the Evil Queen.

After they released from the hug, Regina made her way over to the rack and grabbed her thick coat, slipping it on before she headed back over to pick up her purse and check herself one last time in the mirror. She ran her fingers through her hair and fluffed it just the way she wanted it, then headed to the door. As she opened it to leave however, she found Emma standing there on the other side, her hand inches from the doorbell.

Regina's eyes grew wide in shock. "Emma, what are you doing here?" She was fairly certain they had discussed having a meeting point and this was definitely not it.

Hearing his mom's name, Henry ran over to the door and opened it more to join Regina. "Hey, mom!"

"Hey, kiddo." Emma answered back then looked to Regina to answer her. "Um, well…" She shoved her hands in her back pockets, looking quite sheepish. "Just thought it would be nice to pick you up to make it a proper date."

Regina's gaze shifted to behind the blonde as she took in the yellow atrocity Emma called a car. "In that?"

"Yeah, kinda didn't think that part through." She tilted her head slightly and gave her an innocent, small smile.

The whole time Henry stood there looking between his two moms when it finally clicked what his blonde mother had said, 'proper date', and his brow rose in pleasant surprise. "Wait… it's you?" He asked, looking at the woman with a big grin on his face.

"Me what?" Emma was confused at first till it dawned on her what her son was referring to and she turned to the brunette woman before her. "Wait, you didn't tell him?"

"I didn't see a point of telling him, at least not until after this… date, as it were." Regina answered. "I didn't want him hurt or make this awkward for him if this didn't work out."

"Yeeeeah, no awkwardness here." Emma stated and looked down, wishing she could find a hole to crawl into.

Regina didn't know what came over her but a laugh soon bubbled up from her throat as she took in the blonde's embarrassed state. "I'm sorry." She faked a cough. "It's not funny."

A tiny smile twitched at the corner of Emma's mouth before she let out a chuckle of her own. "I probably should have called instead of just showing up."

"Yes, well we all know the tragedy that is your timing, dear." An amused smirk played upon the brunette's lips.

"Yeah, yeah." Emma joshed. She wasn't going to lie; hearing the term 'dear' from those lips in reference to her, sent butterflies fluttering through her system.

Henry chuckled at his moms before gently pushing Regina out the door. "Alright, I approve. Now go, go." He continued ushering his mother out the door as Emma stepped out of the way. He grabbed her scarf from the hanger and handed it to her. "Have fun, but what I said still stands." He stated to the brunette then narrowed his eyes at Emma before closing the door on them.

"What was that? What's he talking about?" Emma inquired as they headed down the front steps of the manor.

Regina simply shrugged. "That if who I was going to see tonight hurt me, they would have to answer to him." A faint smirk came upon her lips as she gave a side glance to the blonde.

Emma gave a nod. "Duly noted."

"And we're taking my car. I'm not getting in that thing of yours for our first date."

"Wha…" Emma mocked offense. She loved her car but knew it was a thorn in the brunette's side. "It is actually a perfect first date car."

Regina scoffed and rolled her eyes as she retrieved her keys from her purse and headed in the direction of her own car. Emma shoved her hands in her jacket pockets and followed close behind. "Oh wait!" She exclaimed just as they got to the vehicle. "I need something from my car. Could you pop the trunk?" She asked over the hood of the Mercedes. Regina quirked her brow but said nothing as she walked behind the car to unlatch the trunk then promptly returned to the front to get in and start it up.

Emma ran over to her Volkswagen and quickly opened it, pushing the front seat up to grab what was in the back. She got the basket, tossing in a few loose items before grabbing it and the two blankets she had brought along. With her hands full, she kicked her car door with her foot then made her way back to the Mercedes, shoving the items in the trunk and closing it.

"Alright, all set." Emma commented as she slid into the passenger seat.

"What was all of that for?" Regina inquired.

Emma just shrugged and settled in, warming her hands by the air vents that were pouring heat into the car. "You'll see, just head to the shore."

"You do realize it is freezing outside? Or did your brain freeze on the way to retrieve those items from your death trap?"

"I have that covered. We won't spend the whole time there just... " Emma paused and turned to regard the other woman. "It's important, okay?" She finished softly.

Regina saw the sincerity and depth in the blonde's eyes. She gave in with a whisper of a smile and nod before reversing the car and pulling out of the drive. "Though you do know, if I get sick… that might still fall under the definition of 'hurt' according to Henry." She commented lightly, causing the blonde to chuckle.

"Again, duly noted. Though, I wouldn't mind being sentenced to taking care you." Emma's words took Regina by surprise and she looked over at her, finding caring eyes studying her.

"I'll bring that to his attention during your hearing should it arise," Regina offered, her lips curling into a playful, half smile before turning to focus on the road as she finished backing out and put the car into drive.

xxxxxxxxxx

Arriving at their destination, Regina pulled up and parked the car, the sight of the beach spanning in front of them. "It's going to be freezing out there." She commented looking out at the waves ebbing and flowing along the shore.

"Don't worry, I'll keep you warm." Emma stated as she glanced over at the brunette with a playful twinkle in her eye.

Regina just rolled her eyes and began to get out of the car, Emma laughing as she got out on her own side. "I swear, Miss swan... if I get sick, you _will_ be waiting on me hand and foot."

"Uh oh. Apparently I'm in trouble now. You're using 'Miss Swan' on me, seriously?" The blonde questioned over the hood of the car. Regina shot her a glare but she simply laughed it off. "Oh don't give me that look, you'll be fine. Just open the trunk will you?" Emma asked as she walked behind the vehicle and waited. Regina huffed and did as she was asked, receiving a chaste kiss upon the cheek as a thank you.

"I love how you still think you can intimidate me." Emma whispered against her ear before placing one more kiss upon her cheek then turned to grab the items out of the trunk. Regina stood there with no words as she watched the blonde gathering everything. "Would you mind grabbing that last blanket?" Emma asked as she walked off toward the beach, Regina taking the blanket and shutting the trunk before coming into step with the other woman.

As they approached the spot Emma had set up, Regina noticed the pit she assumed the other woman had built into the sand with a large pile of wood. The blonde set down the blankets and basket of food then promptly dug down into her pocket for the box of matches. Crumbling a piece of newspaper she brought with her, she lit the match and set the paper alight with the flame then set it down in between the pieces of wood. When she turned around, Emma found the brunette staring at her intently. "What?" She cocked her head, wondering what the woman was thinking.

Regina gave a brief shake of her head. "Just… you." She simply stated and continued to watch her.

A tiny smile came upon Emma's face as she slowly approached the brunette. She reached out and grabbed Regina's coat, tugging her into her own personal space. "And what about _me_?" Emma inquired with an amused expression and mischief in her eyes.

Regina's gaze drifted to the blonde's lips before slowly closing the remaining gap between them, kissing those soft lips as her eyes fluttered shut. Emma smiled as her hands released the woman's coat, instead, sliding around the brunette's waist and pulling her closer as the kiss intensified.

"Mmm. While your pick up lines could use some work, your execution of a kiss is flawless." Emma commented breathlessly as they parted, receiving a soft, sexy chuckle from the brunette.

Emma moved from the embrace and set about spreading one of the blankets out on the sand next to the fire. "Our private table awaits." She stated as she stood up and motioned for the brunette to sit.

Regina regarded the space with a quirk of her brow. "Though clearly lacking the furniture part of said table."

Emma rolled her eyes but got a small twitch of a smile from Regina while they both sat down. Emma reached for the extra big blanket and handed it to the brunette before setting about retrieving their dinner from the basket. She pulled out two wrapped sandwiches, next two bowls and a thermos of soup. "I figured, it's Valentines and everyone would be out at the restaurants or diner and I just…" She screwed off the cap to the thermos and poured out two bowls full of soup. "I didn't want eyes staring at us and making it awkward. I wanted our first date untainted by this town." She finished and looked up, holding out one of the bowls for the brunette.

"Well, we could have at least stayed at the manor." Regina offered as she accepted the food. "Henry would have been leaving and I don't know if you are aware, there is this thing called indoor heating. It's all the rage," she lightly teased.

"I'm well aware, thank you." Emma stated, shooting her a playful scowl while the brunette couldn't hold in her chuckle.

They both fell silent as they ate their sandwiches and soup to warm up, Regina offering part of the oversized blanket to the blonde as Emma scooted closer. The sunset was beginning to create a rainbow of colors blending into one another across the evening sky, and the only sounds were that of the crackling fire and the slow waves coming upon the shore.

"So perhaps you can explain to me why it was so important to you to freeze our asses off out here?" Regina commented as she took Emma's empty bowl along with hers and set them off to the side.

"Because this was going to be our first date. And a month and a half ago, right here…" Emma paused as she thought back to that night. "I was loved back." She finished in a hushed whisper. _Ugh, that sounded so much better in my head._ "Look, I know it's not much or exactly a stellar first date." She turned to look at the brunette. "I'm not all that great at this dating thing and…"

Regina placed her index finger over the blonde's lips to silence her beginning ramblings. When she was satisfied the woman had calmed, she removed her finger from her lips and moved her hand to cup Emma's cheek as she looked into her eyes. "You don't need to impress me. Just. Be. You." She closed the gap and kissed her. "That is the woman I shared a kiss with on New Year's. A woman who can be clumsy and juvenile at times, yet a woman who has _always_ challenged me… as an equal, unlike everyone else. You saw the good in me so many times when others were so certain I was merely evil through and through. I know what it's like to grow up feeling you were never quite what they had hoped for, that if you changed to what they wanted then you would be." Regina paused a moment to wipe the few stray tears cascading down the blonde's cheek. "Emma Swan," she started, using the woman's full name for emphasis, "you alone are enough...for me."

Emma sat there speechless, a lump in her throat at the other woman's confession, that she was enough. "Careful, Regina Mills, keep talking like that and I might fall in love with you." She stated with the slightest tremble in her voice from holding back overwhelming emotions.

"Idiot." Regina responded with a touch of a smile upon her lips, dropping her hand as she turned to look at the changing colors of the sky.

"But I could be your idiot." Emma retorted softly.

"Indeed." And just like that the intensity was gone and replaced with playful banter and comforting ease. "I guess all that's missing now are those chocolate and marshmallow confections, or so I've seen people do in movies." Regina commented. Hearing rustling to her side she looked over as Emma pulled out bars of chocolate and bag of marshmallows. "Of course you would have them."

Emma gave her a big grin as she plopped them down on the blanket between them and gave a small shrug. "What can I say? I love being cliché sometimes." Excusing herself for just a tic she got up and found two sticks nearby. "Perfect." Returning, she handed one to Regina who looked at it with a scrunched face before taking it. "Trust me. Besides it's not a campfire without them." She sat down and nestled the blanket around her again.

"I've never had one, so I wouldn't know." Regina commented as she turned the stick over in her hands.

Emma had just popped open the bag of marshmallows when she stopped and looked up at the other woman and stared, her jaw dropping slightly. "You never had campfires with Henry _or_ had s'mores?" She questioned and only received a shake of the head and quirked brow. Emma shook her own head and turned to start impaling marshmallows onto the stick she had for herself. "I may take back what I said about you raising Henry right," she mumbled then yelped as Regina jabbed her with the other stick right in her ribs, which tickled and caused Emma to let out a laugh as she leaned to get away from the playful assault. Glancing over to the brunette, they shared a flirtatious smile as Regina raised her hands to show a promise she was done with the poking.

Emma sat back up and helped Regina put her marshmallow in place then showed her how to get the perfect burn for the s'mores. As Regina held the two sticks with the blackened marshmallows, Emma took some crackers and one of the bars of chocolate, breaking off a piece. "Okay, now hold the marshmallow right there and I'll pull it off." Regina did as instructed and Emma smooshed the it between the crackers and chocolate before pulling it off then took the now empty stick from the brunette and exchanged it with the s'more. "Alright, so take a bite and tell me what you think."

Regina sat there, brow creased as she looked the sweet concoction over between her fingers, analyzing it, when she heard Emma let out a huff. She glanced up to find the blonde pouting and waiting for her to taste it. "You're worse than a child," she commented, the blonde sticking out her tongue in return. "You're just continuing to prove my point." Regina's lips curled into an amused smirk before taking a bite of the gooey treat. As she pulled the remaining piece away, the heated fluff of the marshmallow stretched like strings of taffy till it finally gave way and separated. Emma chuckled as she watched the brunette try to be sophisticated in her attempt to eat the sweet treat but was failing as the stringy wisps of melted, white fluff landed along her lip and chin.

Regina shot a glare in her direction but the blonde just continued to giggle as she shifted forward toward the other woman, leaning on one arm and closing the distance between them. She had a gleam in her eyes and an intentful smirk as she flicked her tongue out just below Regina's bottom lip to rid it of the wisps of marshmallow lingering there. She then captured Regina's lips in a sensual kiss, gently sliding her tongue along the brunette's bottom lip to finish, letting out a soft, delighted hum as she pulled away. "I think Regina s'mores might be my new favorite."

A devilish smile played across Regina's lips. "Oh, is that so?" She questioned as she offered the blonde some of the sweet. Emma nodded as she took a bite. Regina leaned in and kissed the chocolate off the other woman's lips. "Swan s'mores aren't so bad either." Emma took the rest of the dessert from the brunette's hand and tossed it away before practically pouncing on Regina, knocking her on her back as she straddled her, her hands propping her up as she leaned over to kiss her deeply.

Regina couldn't help the small moan that came upon her. Emma smiled in satisfaction that she had caused it, her tongue flicking out and stroking the brunette's upper lip before capturing her in an intense kiss once again. Regina lightly bit Emma's bottom lip as her hands maneuvered their way just under the other woman's jacket and shirt, finding toned muscle and warm skin that prickled with goosebumps from her cool touch.

Emma broke the kiss and pulled up just slightly, her blonde hair cascading around them as she stared at Regina with hungry eyes. Regina quirked her brow and purposely trailed her hands a little higher then raked her nails lightly across the woman's skin as she brought them down again, feeling the small ripple of muscles under her fingers from the sensation she was creating. "Contrary to what I'm sure is popular belief… I don't "put out", as they say, on a first date."

"Says the woman who has her hands up my shirt," Emma stated, taking in the sight of the woman before her, her dark locks of hair splayed across the sand. She managed a cocky smile as she locked eyes with her once again. "And who says I was asking you to _put out_? Perhaps I'm just teasing you and you fell for it… literally."

Regina smirked back in return as she quirked her brow, her eyes trailing over the blonde's features. "Says the woman who's heart rate is quite elevated and pupils dilated."

Emma scoffed in denial. "It's from your cold hands. They shocked me." She pushed Regina's hands away playfully and got up as the brunette continued to lay there chuckling. "You have sand in your hair by the way, _oh sexy one_." Emma held her hand out to help the brunette up, then turned around to start packing up as Regina tried to get some of the sand out of her hair.

"The fire is getting low, so I'll pack up and we can head back to my place." Emma offered, stopping to look up over her shoulder at the other woman. "Unless you have a curfew set by our son? I'd rather not get in trouble and not be allowed to see you anymore." She gave a wink before turning back and shoving things back in the basket. "I'm glad he looks out for you." She stated as she got up and brushed the sand off herself.

"It's taken a long time," Regina commented, moving to help shake out the sand from the blanket before folding it. "But thanks to you he…"

"Hey, I had nothing to do with it," Emma cut her off. "You did all the work. I just might have nudged him a time or two in a certain direction." She gave the brunette woman a warm smile as she took the blanket from her while Regina reached down and snatched up the basket. Emma kicked sand into the fire pit to snuff out the last remnants of the fire then turned around and looped her arm through Regina's free one as they made their way back to the car.

* * *

Emma opened the door to her home and stepped in then turned to hold the door for Regina. "Just set the basket over there, I'll deal with it later."

The brunette walked in and looked around at the newly acquired house Emma had bought. "So I see you are all moved in." She set the basket down and picked up a nearby picture of the blonde and their son.

"For the most part. Mary Margaret thinks it still needs more decoration to make it feel ' _homey_ '." Emma answered, making air quotes along with the last word as she walked up next to the other woman and laid the blankets with the basket.

"Yes, well, your mother's choice of decor and her fashion sense, or lack thereof, leads me to question her ability to even fathom telling you what is essentially… _you_." Regina mused as she set the picture down then turned to look at the blonde. "Simple, yet underestimated by idiots." Her lip twitched with amusement as Emma let out a tiny snort of laughter. Regina brought her hand up and took the blonde's chin between her fingers as she leaned in to place a tender kiss upon her lips. "Sometimes it just takes a _like soul_ to find what lies beneath the surface," she stated in soft affection and with a loving smile.

Emma stood there transfixed, lost in the brunette's eyes and gentle touch. _Damn, I have it bad._ She found herself leaning forward preparing to find those lips she desperately wanted to taste again but the brunette moved away just at the last second and Emma groaned at the continued loss.

"Behave." Regina purred in her ear, as though reading her thoughts. She chuckled softly, her warm breath caressing the sensitive skin along the blonde's neck.

"Me?" It came out in a squeak and Emma quickly cleared her throat as her neck and cheeks flushed. "You're the one that…"

"What?" Regina quirked her brow in innocent challenge and stepped away to walk into the living room, giving a look over her shoulder with a devilish smile as the blonde watched.

Emma let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "I really hate when you don't play fair!" She called out to the other woman as she almost stomped her foot in place before following the brunette. "Which seems to be always with me," she added in a mumble.

"It's not my fault you have the hormonal restraint of a teenage boy." Regina teased as she made herself at home on the couch after removing her coat.

Emma's eyes narrowed and before she truly thought the ramifications through, she picked up a nearby throw pillow and whacked the brunette with it, dark hair flying into the woman's face from the impact. Regina sat there dumbfounded, eyes wide, at the sheer fact that the blonde had actually hit her while Emma stood there gripping the pillow tightly to her chest after she realized what had taken place, her knuckles white from holding it so hard. _Shit._

Both continued staring at one another, not saying a word. Emma too afraid to make even a twitch of movement out of fear from what the other woman might do, while Regina was sitting there still in shock. The blonde was so focused keeping her eyes on Regina's, she didn't notice the woman's slow, calculating movement of her hand as it reached behind her for the pillow nearby.

Emma blinked, she didn't know what happened. One minute she was trying to figure out what to do or say in apology, the next she felt the impact of a pillow to the face. "Did you just…" She couldn't even finish her sentence due to her disbelief.

"You started it." Regina stated, combing her fingers through her own hair to put it back into place. However that state didn't last long as Emma dropped the pillow she had been holding and pounced on the brunette. "You _clearly_ do not know the definition of _behave_!" Regina voiced loudly as she tried to get away before letting out a laugh from the blonde's attempt at tickling her. She playfully swatted at Emma trying to get up and after a few more tickles, the blonde finally slowed to a stop and just looked at her with this wonder and softness. It had hit Emma in that moment, she honestly couldn't remember ever being as happy as she was right then.

"Emma?"

Realizing she had spaced out, Emma quickly blinked and sat back, letting the brunette up. "Sorry, was just thinking."

"Of?" Regina inquired, her head slightly cocked.

Emma just smiled and shook her head. "Nothing." She gave the brunette chaste kiss upon the lips. "So, I thought maybe we could watch a movie and do popcorn and wine?"

"Fine, but no funny business." Regina stated with a hint of amusement as she tried to suppress a small smile.

Emma chuckled and held up her hands. "I'll be good. Promise." She kissed the brunette once more before hopping up off the couch and headed to the kitchen. She stopped just short of the entrance and whirled around to look at Regina. "By the way, it's nice to see you like this."

Regina furrowed her brow and tilted her head in confusion. "Like what?"

"Carefree." Emma answered simply and gave the woman a shy smile before turning back around and disappearing into the kitchen to fix their movie snack.

xxxxxxxxxx

Two abandoned glasses and an empty bottle of wine sat on the end table, while a half bowl of popcorn was nestled in the corner of the couch. The ending movie credits scrolled unnoticed on the screen as Emma and Regina sat curled on the couch where they had both fallen asleep halfway through the romantic comedy they had been watching.

Emma was the first to rouse into consciousness, her eyes squinting and blinking to adjust to the light from the TV screen. She became immediately aware of the presence of the woman next to her due to the brunette's head nestled on her shoulder. Emma smiled affectionately and snuck a feather light kiss to the woman's forehead.

Not wishing to disturb her, Emma made as little movement as possible, quietly picking up the remote and turning the movie off then the TV. The only light remaining was the soft glow of a dimmed light on the far side of the room. Emma sat there in silence for a few moments watching the woman sleep before voicing what was on her thoughts in a hushed whisper. "This is going to sound stupid, so I'm glad you're asleep. You are asleep, aren't you?"

She waited for an answer just to make sure before continuing, "I know we only shared the kiss on New Year's and only now had our first date, though it was far too long to wait in my book." She smiled to herself at that before a somber cloud crossed over her features. "But I've had feelings far longer than this short time and…" She paused, fearing her own words and trying to calm her heart; she swore it had to be beating loud enough you could actually hear it in the quiet room. "God I'm falling hard for you, Regina… and it's the scariest thing in my life. But I don't think I ever want to stop."

Emma found her phone and sent a quick text to Henry to let him know everything was okay, then set it down and adjusted the blanket around them that she had gotten earlier during the movie, nesting her head against Regina's. Her eyes began to slip closed as her last words poured from her lips. "Happy Valentine's, Regina."

Velvety, chocolate brown eyes slowly opened as Regina felt the blonde grow heavy against her, signaling her departure back into the stillness of sleep. She had heard every word Emma had spoken.

Falling in love was like free falling, with your heart being the only force acting upon you, pulling you like gravity to collide with that other person. Nothing else mattered in those moments. Would the person be there to catch you? Or disperse into a mist, a simple delusion of the possibility that someone loved you?

Indeed, falling hard for a person was one of the scariest things… but it seemed this time there would be someone there.

"I'll catch you." Regina's words promised, fainter than a whisper, as she reached out to find Emma's hand and laced their fingers together before closing her eyes to join the blonde in slumber.

 _Happy Valentine's, Emma._


End file.
